This invention relates to an improved clip structure, and more particularly, to a structure which provides a clipping means for paper or documents that is more convenient for someone to consult or read the clipped material.
A nation's standard of living roughly parallels its per capita consumption of pulp and paper. Each day every person in the U.S. uses almost 1 pound of paper, which is much more than is used in any other country. The rapid growth in demand for paper shows no sign of slowing down. Likewise, the demand for clips also increases. A modified or improved clip is, therefore, welcomed by those who are handling a thick pile of paper or documents.
In conventional designs, the main body of a clip is usually made of a resilient metal sheet while the shank is made of metal strip. The main body is triangular in shape when viewed from the side. The two ends of the main body are rolled or folded to produce four hinges. The ends of the two shanks are inserted into those hinges with the ends of one shank being inserted into the two hinges at the upper face and the ends of other shank being inserted into the other two hinges at the lower face. The two arms of the shanks are mirror images of each other and are disposed perpendicularly to the clip end. When utilized, these shanks are pressed in such a way that a gap appears between the two clip ends. Paper or documents can then be inserted into the space and clipped once the pressure exerted on the shanks is released.
The conventional clip has the following drawbacks:
1. The two shanks of the clip must be flipped down when the clipped paper or documents are filed. Otherwise, the shanks protruding out from the top of the file would be unpleasant in appearance and inconvenient to handle;
2. The upper shanks of the clip must be flipped up when someone wants to read the clipped paper or documents. Otherwise, the reading of the first several lines of the content will be hindered by the down-flipped shank;
3. Even though the upper shank has been flipped up when someone is reading the clipped paper or documents, the situation is still far from perfect. The up-flipped shank protruding out from the main body is a hindrance when one is turning from one page to another page;
4. As a result of the third drawback, the user often unclips the clip while reading and clips it again after reading. This actually results in another troublesome drawback; and
5. The four hinges of the clip are formed by rolling or folding the upper and lower edges of the main body (metal sheet). This method wastes material and is considered to be uneconomical.